Love Is Pain
by Dazabeth
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy compartían un amor indescriptible. Por eso estaba destinado a terminar. Y terminó muy pronto. Para ambos. ONE SHOT


**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Este fanfic fue escrito originalmente por la gran y única PhoenixTearsCG la cual accedió muy amablemente a dejarme traducir su historia, así que ya saben, esto no salió de mi mente, sólo lo utilicé para aprender nuevas palabras.

Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y empresas asociadas. La trama es propiedad intelectual de PhoenixTearsCG, lo único que me pertenece es la traducción al español.

**To PhoenixTearsCG.****Thanks for being such a good author and for standing my long, senseless reviews. Hope you like your St. Valentine's present!**

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

"**Love is Pain"**

por PhoenixTearsCG

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

Lágrimas. Una simple palabra. Y aún así simboliza tantas cosas y adquiere significados tan diferentes con cada persona. Para algunos es parte de su realidad, sufren esta palabra con todo su tormento cada día, por las razones más simples. Mirando una película o ganando una carrera. Las lágrimas pueden aparecer en los lugares menos esperados. Incluso en el amor. De hecho, el amor es muchas veces asociado con lágrimas porque es un recordatorio de dolor, sufrimiento, incluso traición. Para Hermione Granger, el amor se había convertido en dolor y el dolor se había convertido en amor, no había diferencia entre los dos; existían lado a lado, como enemigos reunidos; negro y blanco; muggle y sangre pura.

Draco y Hermione.

El amor nunca estuvo supuesto a existir. No se suponía que debía suceder. Se odiaban el uno al otro y cada vez que la presencia de uno alcanzaba al otro era un castigo de los dioses. Tenía que serlo. Pero si se odiaban tanto¿Por qué enamorarse¿Cómo sucedió? Cada pregunta es perfectamente comprensible, pero me temo que no puedo responderlas, porque ni siquiera Draco y Hermione lo entendían. Sólo sucedió, igual que el trueno sigue al rayo sin ninguna explicación, sólo es.

Hasta que se fue. Hasta que terminó todo. Hasta que le partió el corazón, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Hasta que lo destruyó y lo dejó morir bajo la lluvia, destrozado, sin reparo alguno. No se suponía que pasara, pero probablemente por eso sucedió.

Déjenme llevarlos atrás en el tiempo. Atrás donde todo terminó. Pues el principio de una historia nunca es tan interesante como lo es el final y les aseguro, ésta no es la excepción.

Hermione despertó mirando a su alrededor. Las imágenes llegaban algo borrosas, aún no había despertado del todo. Se talló los ojos, despacio, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Después de ponerse una playera, un par de pantalones y peinar su cabello alborotado (aunque ya no tanto como en sus días en Hogwarts) cruzó su apartamento de cuatro habitaciones hasta llegar a la cocina.

Malfoy la estaba esperando.

Se detuvo mientras su corazón daba un brinco dentro de su pecho. Habían estado "saliendo" con Malfoy por tres meses, después de un largo periodo intentando luchar contra el destino. Pero como había aprendido entonces y, sin saberlo, lo volvería a hacer en unos minutos, el destino siempre llevaba las de ganar. Los detalles de ese año no voy a tocarlos, todo lo que necesitan saber es que desde el momento en que habían aceptado su nueva realidad, Malfoy había adoptado la costumbre de llamar antes de pasar a visitarla en su apartamento, y jamás había llegado a las 7:30 de la mañana, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Hasta ahora.

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella "_¿Qué hace aquí?_" era el único pensamiento que cruzaba su mente, aparte de "_Dios, es tan sexy_" pero intentaba poner esos a un lado y concentrarse en el dilema actual.

– Hola – dijo Draco, sólo una pista del viejo muchacho que había asistido a Hogwarts quedaba en su voz.

Hermione carraspeó, su garganta se había secado de repente.

– H-hola – contestó, su voz sonó mucho más aguda de lo normal, debido a la sorpresa – Esto sí que es una sorpresa

Malfoy sonrió

– Necesitaba hablar contigo, así que pensé en pasar – se levantó de la silla donde había estado esperando y se acercó a ella para besarla en la mejilla, pero Hermione ladeó la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás.

– ¿Sin llamar? – preguntó, su tono de estar a cargo de la situación, volviendo a su voz.

Draco amaba eso de ella, amaba la forma en que cruzaba los brazos mientras lo decía. Amaba todo de ella, hasta el último cabello despeinado en su cabeza. No sabía por qué se había enamorado precisamente de ella. Después de todo, había habido muchas chicas en Hogwarts más atractivas, y sin embargo, había sido ella quien había llamado su atención en cada clase. Hermione, quien había robado su corazón, ella quien lo había desviado del camino que su padre había trazado para él y era Hermione ahora, su amada Hermione, quien permanecía de pie frente a él, sin sospechar que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar iba a romperle el corazón.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se amplió mientras era testigo de cómo su adorable figura reaccionaba ante la actitud arrogante de que podía ir a donde quisiera sin siquiera molestarse en los horarios de los demás. Pero esta vez había una razón, una razón enorme que lo estaba matando por dentro.

– Bueno, creí que estarías dormida así que pensé en sorprenderte cuando despertaras – Hermione lo miró, incrédula.

– ¿Sobre qué querías hablar? – preguntó amablemente, intentando disimular el rasgo de miedo que se había colado en su voz.

Draco titubeó. No quería decírselo así, no ahora. No cuando aún estaba en el frágil estado mental que dejaba el sueño. Pero no tenía otra opción. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se daría por vencida hasta que él le explicara cada detalle. Cada último maldito detalle

Finalmente, tras titubear por unos segundos respondió sin mirarla.

– Voy a irme – Hermione no dijo nada. De pronto la tensión en la habitación podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Draco carraspeó y continuó – No hay nada para mí aquí y me ofrecieron un buen trabajo en América

La respiración de Hermione se acortó, sintiéndose mareada ante sus palabras. Aún así, sintió amor e ira mezclándose en sus venas.

– Aún no es permanente – volvió a intentar Draco. Podía sentir su enojo brotando hasta la superficie. En cualquier momento explotaría, liberando su mente de toda emoción y concentrándose sólo en gritarle. Y después lloraría. Las lágrimas serían la parte que terminaría por matarlo. Esos brillantes ojos cafés derramando perfectas lágrimas sobre su rostro.

Más silencio siguió sus palabras. Draco observó cómo emoción tras emoción se desvanecía en su rostro. Finalmente, como decidiendo la que encajaría mejor en la situación, comenzó a temblar de ira y sus manos volaron en el aire mientras explotaba, justo como Draco había predicho.

– ¡Qué reconfortante! – gritó en su cara – Después de todo lo que ha pasado, simplemente vas a olvidarlo... ¿Qué hay de mí? ..¿Qué si yo quiero recordarlo?.. ¿Qué si yo quiero aprender de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?

– ¡Entonces aprende de ello! – gritó Draco, su voz más alta que la de ella, su enojo alcanzando el mismo nivel. ¿Qué le pasaba¿Qué no podía ver que él también estaba muriendo¡No era su culpa!

– Bien¿y qué hay de ti? – soltó Hermione, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos – ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Draco agitó la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en la silla, enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos.

– No lo sé – susurró – Simplemente no lo sé

Lágrimas silenciosas cubrían el rostro de Hermione. Su pecho hervía en ira, pero sus ojos no podían soportarlo. Derramaba lágrimas como una nube llena de agua que hubiera contenido la lluvia por meses hasta el día en que finalmente fue demasiada y tuvo que ceder.

Un día pareció pasar, dos. Hermione miró a Draco y dijo en un tono apenas audible.

– Te amo Draco, te amo tanto...

Draco levantó la cabeza y miró cómo las lágrimas cubrían su rostro, cayendo sobre sus mejillas y desapareciendo bajo su barbilla. Su corazón se hizo pedazos en lo que parecía la millonésima vez esa mañana mientras la miraba y bebía de sus palabras. Eran las palabras más perfectas en el mundo y él saboreaba la manera en que sonaban viniendo de sus labios.

Hermione se arrodilló a su lado y tomando su barbilla, la levantó, obligándolo a mirarla. Ojos grises miraron en los suyos. Era como ver la eternidad. Hermione se inclinó lentamente sobre él, sus labios acercándose centímetro a centímetro. Cuando estaba a punto de deshacerse de la distancia, él recobró la conciencia y se alejó, sus manos apartándola en el proceso. Hermione se sobresaltó y más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? .. ¿Dónde estaba su amado Draco? El que saboreaba cada beso y le prometía el cielo con sólo un movimiento de su sombrero.

– No puedo – dijo Draco – Hermione... es sólo... no puedo.

– ¿Por qué? – sollozó, tomándolo de un brazo y atrayéndolo hacia sí, intentando desesperadamente que la mirara – ¿Por qué no? ..¿Por qué te vas? ..¿Por qué me estás abandonando?... ¿Por qué no puedo besarte?.. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

– ¡No lo sé! – gritó Draco, girándose para mirarla en un movimiento tan brusco que la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás – Maldita sea, aún estoy intentando comprenderlo yo mismo – miró a su alrededor como buscando respuestas en la habitación mientras pasaba una mano por su perfecto y rubio cabello.

– ¿Qué tienes que comprender? – Hermione volvía a gritar y mientras lo hacía, daba un paso hacia el frente para probar que no estaba asustada – ¡Aquí estoy¡No pienso ir a ningún lado! Y aún así tú quieres dar la vuelta y alejarte de todo... ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer cuando te hayas ido? .. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin ti?

– Hermione escucha... – dijo Draco, bajando la voz y mirándola otra vez.

– No, tú escucha¡yo he hecho todo por ti! No tienes derecho a dejarme así como así... te amo y si tú te vas yo moriría ¿Lo entiendes? – preguntó, sus ojos buscando desesperadamente algún signo de comprensión.

Su corazón se partía más con cada palabra. Le estaba costando mucho trajo mantener cualquier trazo de dolor, ansiedad, miedo y amor lejos de sus ojos. Si ella veía cualquiera de estos signos, sabría qué tan débil podía llegar a ser en su presencia. Todo era un acto. Su fortaleza no era más que un acto. Debía ser fuerte por ella, pero no podía. La necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él.

– Me mataría Draco – repitió, sin ningún intento de esconder lo que sentía. Sabía que Draco podía leerla como un mapa y eso era lo que quería. Quería que se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo, de todo el dolor que había causado. No, que estaba causando.

El corazón de Draco latía rápidamente. Podía ver cada emoción que Hermione estaba sintiendo reflejada en esos ojos cafés y no podía soportarlo. Quería hacerla feliz, mantenerla segura para siempre, amarla y sostenerla, renunciar a su estúpido trabajo en América y sólo estar junto a ella. Para siempre. Pero eso era imposible. No podía seguir viviendo de su fortuna familiar, necesitaba hacer su propia fortuna. Tenía que hacerlo. Por mucho que amara estar con Hermione cada minuto del día, necesitaba experimentar la satisfacción y el dolor que sólo otorgaba un empleo. Y había encontrado uno. Sí, un poco inconveniente, pero había encontrado uno.

Hermione finalmente acercó su mano hasta su mejilla y limpió sus lágrimas, que sin embargo siguieron cayendo, al parecer en un ciclo interminable, aunque en su gesto comenzaba a aparecer un deje de resignación.

– Sólo... contéstame esto Draco¿Significó algo para ti? .. ¿O era sólo un juego?... ¿Hubo algún momento en que realmente me amaste? – más lágrimas parecían acumularse mientras dejaba salir su mayor temor desde que él había dicho que se iría. ¿Por qué querría irse?

– Por supuesto que lo hubo – dijo Draco. Su corazón se encogió ante la idea de que ella pensara que él jamás la había amado. Esto no era sobre ella; ¡Era sobre él¿Por qué no podía comprenderlo? – te amo con todo mi corazón, te necesito para sobrevivir... tú fuiste quien me sacó del fango y me ayudó a ver la luz

– ¿Entonces por qué estás volviendo? – preguntó Hermione – ¿Por qué quieres renunciar a todo lo que logramos? .. ¿Por qué tienes que irte? .. ¿Por qué de esta forma?

– Esto no tiene que ver contigo Hermione¡Es por mí! No puedo seguir viviendo del dinero de mi familia. Necesito sentir que he hecho algo con mi vida y nunca voy a lograrlo sentado, disfrutando de la vida. Necesito trabajar. Quiero sentir que estoy poniendo de mi parte en esta relación para que cuando te proponga matrimonio estés segura de que habrá dinero para vivir – Hermione sollozó

– D-dijiste... ¿dijiste que ibas a proponerme matrimonio? – preguntó, escéptica

– Hermione, te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti – susurró Draco

– Entonces hazme un favor, no me rompas el corazón. Ya lo has destrozado sin ningún remedio más que el tuyo. Necesito que te quedes y lo arregles. Te necesito a ti. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin ti a mi lado?

– Necesito hacer esto. Tengo que hacerlo – dijo mientras observaba sus lágrimas brotar ante sus palabras.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer con nosotros? – preguntó Hermione. Draco la miró a los ojos, los cuales bajaban la mirada hasta sus labios, pasión y anhelo se leía en ellos – No podemos mantener una relación a través del océano¿Qué piensas hacer?

Draco no pudo soportarlo más. Se acercó de forma que Hermione debía levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

– Esto – susurró antes de besarla apasionadamente. Ambos podían sentir en su pecho toda la energía que habían estado utilizando en la última hora. Toda emoción parecía haber abandonado sus cuerpos dejando sólo una desesperada necesidad por saber cuánto amor poseía realmente el otro.

Hermione titubeó por un segundo, debido a la sorpresa, pero en cuanto la sensación de sus labios sobre los propios se apoderó de ella, cayó en la cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba. Cuánto lo deseaba. Sus manos comenzaron a trazar el camino hasta la delicada cabellera rubia, sus dedos enredándose en cada mechón. Las manos de Draco bajaban hasta el final de su espalda, acercándola más a él, de forma que sus pechos estaban tan juntos que ni siquiera una ráfaga de viento podía pasar entre ellos. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido de anhelo al sentir la lengua de él tocar sus labios, pidiendo permiso. Sin titubear, le permitió seguir su camino, luchando contra su propia lengua mientras seguían de pie, olvidando su aflicción y concentrándose en una sola cosa.

El otro.

Draco comenzaba a impacientarse. Comenzó, lentamente, a mover a Hermione hacia la pared de la cocina, cinco pies detrás de ella, sin siquiera romper el contacto. Cuando finalmente su espalda hizo contacto con el muro, Draco se presionó aún más contra ella, deteniéndola contra la pared. Continuó separando sus labios de los de ella y colocándolos en los lados de su rostro, sus orejas, su cuello. Mientras sus manos comenzaban a subir hacia sus, en su opinión, perfectas curvas, Hermione lo detuvo. Lo alejó y se quedó ahí, su espalda contra la pared, su cuerpo jadeando ante la intensidad. La condición de Draco no era muy diferente. Mientras ambos permanecían de pie, recobrándose de lo que acababa de suceder, pequeñas sonrisas comenzaron a aparecer en las comisuras de sus labios.

A Hermione le tomó al menos dos minutos controlar su respiración y recordar el incidente por el cual habían estado discutiendo. Mientras lo hacía, una ola de aflicción pareció recorrer su cuerpo.

–¿Realmente piensas irte? – preguntó, una nueva lágrima caía sobre sus mejillas. Draco esperó a que llegara hasta la comisura de sus labios para detenerla con su dedo pulgar. Sin acercarse demasiado, le acarició la mejilla suavemente y observó sus ojos cerrarse ante su tacto.

–Debo hacerlo Hermione – respondió suavemente, arrepintiéndose de cada palabra que debía pronunciar – hace tres años que salimos de Hogwarts y aún no he hecho nada de mi vida

–Me haz hecho feliz – murmuró Hermione, aún aferrándose a la negación – n-no puedes simplemente dejarme aquí

–Ven conmigo – intentó Draco, su voz llenándose de emoción al pensar en las posibilidades que mudarse juntos a América ofrecía – podríamos vivir juntos, casarnos... sólo... no quiero abandonarte

–Pues no lo hagas – susurró Hermione, cerrando los ojos ante el mundo. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó – Draco, no puedo dejar Londres. Finalmente he logrado algo. Éste es mi hogar, no puedo irme...

Draco se inclinó y la besó suavemente

–Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad? – Hermione le sonrió detrás de las lágrimas

–Por supuesto que lo sé, pero te necesito aquí

Draco suspiró, alejándose de ella al tiempo que se frotaba el rostro con las manos.

–No puedo. Debo irme. Necesito hacer esto, por ambos. Necesito conseguir un empleo y hacer algo de mí mismo - respondió

–Entonces consigue un empleo aquí. ¿Por qué necesitas mudarte a América? – Hermione se aferraba a cualquier trozo de esperanza que pudiera encontrar. No quería perderlo. – Sólo quédate aquí, conmigo. Encuentra un empleo aquí. Sólo... por favor, no te vayas – otra lágrima siguió a la anterior mientras miraba emoción tras emoción desfilar por su rostro perfecto hasta desaparecer, como si una fuerza invisible lograra mantenerlas al margen.

–No tengo otra opción. Todos comenzaron a mudarse de Londres en cuanto la guerra comenzó, lo sabes. No hay muchas vacantes aquí – razonó Draco – Y necesito un empleo. Lo siento Hermione, no tengo otra alternativa

–No – susurró Hermione, la derrota haciéndose evidente en su voz – No, no puedes... yo no puedo. Draco¡por favor! No puedo... ¡no puedes irte¡Te necesito! – sollozó. Se inclinó hacia delante y dejó que la abrazara una última vez. Sus brazos musculosos envolviéndose alrededor de su frágil figura. Su cuerpo tembló con la fuerza de las lágrimas, pero sólo causó que él la abrazara más fuerte. Estaba decidido a arrancarle todo el sufrimiento y echarlo sobre sus propios hombros antes de abandonarla.

Permanecieron en la misma posición durante cinco minutos, ninguno de los dos habló, ambos resistiéndose a dejar ir al otro, pero después de que los minutos pasaran, Hermione se separó de su abrazo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Draco se inclinó y depositó un beso en su cabeza, cerrando los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre su cabello. Hermione también había cerrado los ojos.

Finalmente, Draco susurró en un tono apenas audible

–Debo irme, mis colegas me esperan en el punto de aparición a tres calles de aquí – Hermione lo miró, sus ojos brillantes

–No, por favor no – susurró. Podía literalmente sentir su corazón rompiéndose en dos pedazos de distinto tamaño. Siempre había escuchado sobre esta sensación en libros, películas, cuentos... pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que en realidad era posible sentirlo. Y lo estaba haciendo. Llevó sus dedos hasta su pecho, donde estaba la sensación.

Draco comenzó a alejarse, sin dejar de mirarla, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

–Te amo Hermione, nunca lo olvides. Te amo tanto... por favor, escríbeme.

–¡Draco! – gritó, su voz quebrándose – no, no lo hagas, no te vayas. Draco, por favor... ¡Por favor¡No te vayas¡No! – Lágrima tras lágrima emanó de sus ojos, recorriendo su rostro al tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas, sollozando entre sus manos. Mientras permanecía sentada en el suelo, continuó susurrando la misma palabra, una y otra vez, como intentando sin éxito grabarla en su memoria.

–No...

Draco caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, se arrodilló, la mano derecha sobre su cabeza, la izquierda tomando la mano ajena. Aprovechó la oportunidad para susurrarle una última vez, antes de alejarse.

–Tú me ayudaste a vivir Hermione, ahora necesitas dejarme ir. Lo necesito... prometo que volveré. Lo prometo... te amo.

Y desapareció.

Eso fue todo. Hermione permaneció en el piso de la cocina durante dos días. Sin dormir, sin comer, apenas se movía. Ginny Weasley fue a visitarla en el tercer día de soledad. Había recibido una carta del jefe de Hermione preguntando si sabía por qué no había ido a trabajar los últimos días. A pesar de todo, Hermione apenas comió. Su alma parecía haber seguido a Draco hasta América al punto de no existir regreso. Su vida había terminado, y lo sabía. ¿Cómo podría continuar sin él? . ¿Cómo podría siquiera vivir?

Una semana transcurrió hasta que finalmente una lechuza café entró por la ventana de su apartamento. Abrió la carta y leyó las palabras dentro.

_Dejé caer una lágrima en el océano._ _El día que la encuentre, será el día que deje de amarte._ Volveré, lo prometo. Espérame hasta entonces... Draco

El amor es algo extraño. Puede salvar vidas o puede causar el peor de los sufrimientos. Para Hermione Granger, el amor era una plaga. Había convertido su perfecta, maravillosa y hermosa vida en algo que no deseaba recordar.

Draco Malfoy regresó, aunque la condición en la que lo recibió cuando finalmente volvió era tan lejana a lo que había deseado como podía esperarse. Draco Malfoy fue devuelto a Hermione en una caja de madera, con una oscura cubierta de maple. Había ido a América a convertirse en Auror, al servicio del ministerio, en un pueblo no muy lejos de Washington D.C. Oculto de los muggles pero muy similar a la capital conocida por aquellos, exceptuando, por supuesto, las obvias diferencias. Desafortunadamente, un artículo acompañaba los periódicos, aproximadamente año y medio después de que Draco abandonara a Hermione, explicando que los mortífagos que habían escapado de Azkaban y huido a América, lo habían asesinado en un ataque sorpresa.

Hermione estaba destrozada y había estado extremadamente cerca de intentar suicidarse debido al incidente. Lo único que la salvó fue Harry, irrumpiendo en la habitación y envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Ése había sido el principio de su relación. Harry sabía que jamás lograría reemplazar a Draco y que su relación no era más que consecuencia de lo que había sucedido, pero aún así la amaba. Después de un tiempo se casaron en una linda iglesia en Inglaterra, Hermione usando un vestido blanco sin parar de llorar mientras recorría el pasillo. Las lágrimas habían aparecido no por tristeza, sino por confusión. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?.. ¿Por qué se estaba casando con Harry?... ¿Por qué su vida debía ser así?

Una lágrima es una sustancia interesante. No muchas cosas son producto de emociones. Para que una lágrima sea realmente una lágrima, debe venir de los ojos de una persona. Los científicos pueden recrearla, pero nunca será una verdadera lágrima a menos que sea creada por el cuerpo y las emociones de una persona y brote de sus ojos.

Sólo entonces, podrá ser una verdadera lágrima.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**


End file.
